Proposal
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Sequel to Boredom. The idea was given to me by one of my reviewers who hoped for a side story, and so I've written one.


Princess Atemna: This is dedicated to Germantownmaiden who gave me this idea for a side story to Boredom. So, without further adieu, the story.

* * *

Tea and Yami were walking to the Game Shop after a torturous day of classes. The final exams were days away, and they could hear their friend Tristan Taylor consoling Joey Wheeler who was saying he'd fail for sure. "You don't know that, Joey. Besides, we're all doing homework at the shop." "He's got a point. Maybe Tea or I could help you with anything?" Yami suggested. Between the two, no one was sure who had the greater intellegence. But no point in arguing over it. It was the last week of Senior year, after all. And boy, did Yami have a surprise for Tea.

Right in the middle of homework, Joey took notice of how close two certain members of their group sat by each other. Then something clicked in his head. "Hey, you two never told me and Tris about what got you two started on datin'." This caught their attentions quickly, causing the brunette to blush. Thankfully for her, Yami started off the answer. "Well, remember that one week last year that it was raining really bad? Anyway's, Tristan had a bad cold and Yugi was helping you with homework. Since I didn't want to be anywhere near you and trig homework, I went over to Tea's." "After about an hour of figuring that crap out we took a break on the couch. Now that I think about it, that was a really dumb question," she continued. "Okay, and I thought only Joey was capable of dumb questions," Tristan commented. "Why I oughtta. Tryin' to be a wise guy, huh?" It was one of these moments when it helped to have Tea with them.

"Do you guys want to hear the rest of this, or not?" she demanded while pulling on their ears. "Okay, you can finish." "Good. Well, I had asked Yami what he did to cure his boredom and I got a nothing response." "I asked her the same thing, and the next thing I know is that she's kissing me. It was acutally that Friday when I first asked her out." Now the other two, and Yugi who had been walking by and now listening from behind the door, were all ears. "So, where'd you guys go?" "Well, we went to the coffee first before going to the museum," Tea told them. "And there was an Egyptian exibit on display if you'll remember," Yami reminded her. The girl just shivered at the mention of what she saw that day. "What happened?" "Oh, we just learned that mummies creep her out." "Shut up, Yami. That wasn't funny," she said while trying to tackle the teen to the floor.

It was after the near death experience that Yami decided they should return to their homework. Several minutes later, they heard Joey's and Tristan's stomachs. "Seriously, guys? You got snacks on the way here. I swear that you two are bottomless pits." "Sorry if we can't control our hunger. Don't mind if we go get some snacks, do ya, Yami?" "Go right ahead. And take all the time you need." This got Tea's attention. Once the two were out, she was about to ask what was going on when Yami started kissing her and somehow got her settled on his bed. "Wow. What was that all about?" That's when he pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. She'd seen this before. He said it had been his mother's engagment ring. He wasn't seriously doing this, was he?

"Tea, I know this is a bit unexpected, but I love you. Please, Tea, I don't want anyone else. We've known each other for our entire lives, and we've been dating for a year now. I can't imagin my life with anyone but you. Tea, will you marry me?" Before he knew what was going on, Tea had him tackled to the ground as she kissed him. It was about this time that Jey and Tristan returned with the snacks. "Holy- What's goin' on in here?" "Yami proposed!" the brunette yelled as she sat up and hugged her boyfriend who got up with her. Now they saw Yugi at the bedroom door, glaring at his older brother. "What?" "It's about time! D'you know how long I've been waiting for you to propose to her?"

* * *

Atemna: Well, there you have it. Please review this, not for my sanity's sake, but for Germantownmaiden.


End file.
